Alice (Hyperion Heights)
Alice is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Rose Reynolds, and is the original counterpart of Tilly. Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis Carroll's novels, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, and from the Disney film, Alice in Wonderland. She is also an allusion to Russell from the Disney/Pixar film Up. History Some years later, Alice continues to be trapped in the tower while her father often sneaks in to visit and play chess with her. However, the Witch curses Hook's heart and sends him away, making it so he can never be in close proximity to his daughter without the poison in his heart getting worse. Despite this, Hook keeps Alice's rook while she keeps his knight so neither of them ever forget each other. Alice eventually does escape the tower, though the method of how she accomplished this is still unknown. At some point, Alice visits a place called New Wonderland. In the Infinite Maze, she ends up at a tea party where she meets a woman named Cecelia who had to leave her true love and her daughter, Ella, because she has the curse of the poisoned heart, the very same curse that Hook has. A Jabberwock attacks them and the other party guests, during which Cecelia fights back but is killed in the battle, leaving Alice as the sole survivor to slay the beast. In the New Enchanted Forest, Alice is chasing after a white rabbit when she runs into Mr. Gold, who has just arrived in this realm through a portal. She huffs at him for making her lose sight of the rabbit and laments about having to chase him down again. Alice questions who he is, but Mr. Gold brushes this off, stating it doesn't matter. Both of them suddenly hear the sound of a roaring vehicle as a man, Mr. Gold's grandson Henry, speeds past them on the road. Alice looks bemused by the strangeness of it, remarking that the person must be attending the upcoming ball. She informs Mr. Gold that the prince is looking for a bride and asks if he too is looking for a prince. Mr. Gold clarifies he's looking for someone else, which intrigues Alice enough that she expresses interest in a "good puzzle" and introduces herself to him. Deployed by Mr. Gold to convince Henry to return home, Alice dons the uniform of a server at a royal ball. Henry samples a drink from her platter, which, unknown to him, is laced with a hallucinogen. As Henry attempts to stop Cinderella from killing the prince, he collapses from the drug's effects and sees Alice standing over him before his vision goes blurry. Henry regains consciousness and finds himself in a nightmarish cavern, where he is trapped against a wall, while a cloaked Alice reappears in front of him. Henry struggles to free himself and asks her to stop it, but Alice seems to have no idea what he means, to which Henry realizes he was hallucinating the restraints. Upon Henry calling her Alice from Wonderland, she expresses irritation over being referred as such since she only went there once before. Alice reveals she knows he is Henry Mills and implies she drugged him on Rumplestiltskin's orders because his grandfather is looking out for him. She warns him to stay out of stories that don't concern him, especially Cinderella's, because bad things will happen if he doesn't, but Henry refuses, out of obligation to help Cinderella. Later on, Alice meets Drizella, a sorceress who pretends to give her a magic remedy for the curse of the poisoned heart, which will allow Alice to be in close proximity with her father Hook without him getting hurt. Upon meeting Henry again, Alice gains his help with being led to Hook. She is surprised to see how young he looks, and he explains was courtesy of some magic. Hook asks about how she managed to escape the tower, which she states is a long story. Alice moves to hug him, but Hook warily cautions that his heart is still poisoned. She happily explains that she found a magical shield so they no longer have to be apart, however, when the two hug, Hook is thrown backward and the poison in his heart increases. Directly after, a strange mark appears on Alice's arm as a side effect of touching someone who has the curse of the poisoned heart. She attempts to go to her father but cannot because the closer she is to him, the worse his pain grows. She then runs off and jumps into a portal to New Wonderland, where she hides at the tea party table in the Infinite Maze. When Cinderella finds her there, Alice asks about her father, with the latter reassuring her that he is in good hands, although Alice remains uncertain and considers that she has to stay in Wonderland away from him. Cinderella sees her mother Cecelia's locket on a teapot, which Alice protests against her taking until realizing she is Cecelia's daughter Ella. Alice tells her of how Ceceila died and reveals the reason her mother abandoned her was because she had the curse of the poisoned heart. She shows her the mark on her arm, which Ella remembers this as something her own father used to have and realizes Ceceila left to protect her family. Afterwards, Alice explains how she met Drizella and was tricked by her. Ella then goes to save Henry from her, and while Drizella is distracted, Alice drops a looking glass on her to send her away. Before Henry and Ella return to Hook in the New Enchanted Forest, Alice gives them her knight chess piece to return to her father and to tell him that they'll be together again someday after he is cured. Eight years after the birth of Lucy, Rumplestiltskin gives Hook a white elephant figurine that will keep him and Alice together even after Drizella's curse is cast. Alice, who continues to keep her distance from Hook because of his poisoned heart, hides behind a tree as she talks to him. She mentions staying with Rumplestiltskin because she owes him and then gives him a letter which she wants him to deliver to Robin, her lover. Later on, Rumplestiltskin instructs Alice to keep his chipped cup safe, and in the new land they will go to after the curse is cast, he wants her to show him the cup to trigger his memories of his real self. He also tells her that if it doesn't work, she should know what to do; alluding to the fact he wishes for her to physically harm him. Robin shows up to see Alice one last time, and the two share a passionate kiss before the curse rolls in and brings them to Hyperion Heights. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Her father named her Alice after his own mother. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, "Alice is a character in the vein of Rumplestiltskin in that you don't really quite know what she's up to, where she's going or where she's been".http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/14/spoiler-room-greys-anatomy-punisher-supergirl/ *As her Alice is meant to be very different from the spin-off's Alice, Rose Reynolds purposely did not watch Once Upon a Time in Wonderland to be sure she would not base her Alice on the first one.http://ew.com/tv/2017/10/05/once-upon-time-rose-reynolds-alice/ *The casting call name for Alice was "Carol". Auditioners were given sides of one of Jefferson's scenes with Emma in "Hat Trick".https://www.instagram.com/p/BbmxYLFAtif/?taken-by=onceabcofficial **The name "Carol" is a reference to last name of Lewis Carroll, the author of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar in Henry's storybookFile:101Caterpillar.png is a colorized version of one of John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **The same illustration is on the cover of the book that Will Scarlet steals from the library.File:404AliceAndTheWhiteRabbit.png Set Dressing *Among the many fairy tale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are: **"Her eyes met those of a large blue caterpillar"File:122SomethingsComing.png by the American artist and illustrator Bessie Pease Gutmann. An illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar, from the 1907 edition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - A Mad Tea-Party"File:310BedTime.png (1907) by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham. It is an illustration of a scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, with Alice at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party with the March Hare, the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter. **An illustration by the American illustrator Jessie Willcox Smith, from Nora Archibald Smith's book Boys and Girls of Bookland (1923). It features Alice in a scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, surrounded by the characters of Wonderland, including the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit. **"At this the whole pack rose up into the air and came flying down upon her" (1907) by Arthur Rackham, based on the playing cards scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **"Advice from a Caterpillar"File:311CloudEntersHouse.png (1907) by Arthur Rackham, which depicts the scene with Alice and the Caterpillar. *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's Mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations of Alice and scenes from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, including: **"The Jabberwocky"http://www.gallery.oldbookart.com/main.php?g2_itemId=28437 (behind Jefferson when he asks Emma to tie Mary Margaret back up)File:117TieHerBackUp.png **"Alice and the Baby Pig"http://www.gallery.oldbookart.com/main.php?g2_itemId=28155&g2_imageViewsIndex=1 (top picture on the right while he's standing in the doorway watching Emma and Mary Margaret)File:117Doorway.png **"Oh, You Wicked Little Thing"http://www.gallery.oldbookart.com/main.php?g2_itemId=28417 (bottom picture on the right as he closes the door)File:117ClosesDoor.png *In Emma's New York apartment,File:312JoinsYou.png there is a poster by Arthur Rackham, which contains one of his illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It depicts a scene from the book, in which Alice is surrounded by a group of creatures. Costume Notes *A woman in Seattle is dressed up like Disney's Alice for Halloween.File:704AuroraBridge.png *The blouse Alice is wearing when she first meets Mr. GoldFile:704WatchingHenry.png is the same garment worn by Maid Marian in "Heart of Gold".File:417Huh.png Alice wears the blouse again in "Pretty in Blue".File:708OhYes.png Appearances See also *Alice's Cave References }} fr:Alice/Saison 7 nl:Alice (Hyperion Heights) Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters